Did
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Izzy's 'did' song is getting on Noah's nerves. She's been singing it all day... not a word has escaped her mouth other than 'did'. What will happen when Izzy finally stops her oh-so-annoying song? Nizzy one-shot.


**A/N: This is just a random Valentine's Day Nizzy oneshot :) It takes place a day after Haute Camp-ture, or After the Dock of Shame in the US, because I know Izzy didn't sing her 'did' song all day in the episode :)**

**And I don't own Total Drama. *Alan Rickman Voice* Obviously.**

* * *

><p>"Did, did, di-di-di-di-di-did-did-di-di-did-di-did!"<p>

It was nearing 4:00 pm, and Izzy hadn't said a thing all day. She'd done nothing but pester Noah with her 'did' song. She was, of course, singing about his and Cody's kiss that he kept denying.

"Izzy, would you please shut up!" he demanded.

"Did-did-di-di-di-did-di-did!"

Noah groaned loudly before returning to his book. He'd read it a thousand times, at least, but it was always good to re-read it- Dante's Inferno was not the easiest thing on earth to understand, after all.

Another three minutes of Izzy's song, and Dante was singing about the word 'did'. Even when he went to his room, or underwater, Izzy would follow him. All he could do to make her stop was admit that he had kissed Cody.

"Did-di-di-di-di-did-di-i-i-diiiid! Di-di-did, da-did, di-di-did!"

"Izzy, please! Stop!"

"Did-di-did!"

None of the other ex-campers, not even Eva or Cody, his 'friends', would attempt to shut Izzy up. The only good thing was that she had a nice singing voice... oh, what was he thinking! Her voice was more annoying than Chris right now.

Four hours later, Izzy had taken on the tune of a slow funeral march. "Diiiiiiiii, diiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid..."

Noah hadn't caught two seconds' break from her. She had even followed him into the freaking _bathroom_. Seriously, talk about an invasion of privacy! She hadn't actually went into the stall and watched him, but she was right outside the door, singing 'did' to the tune of the Canadian national anthem.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, diiiiiiiiiiiiii, ..."

"Izzy..." he protested halfheartedly. "If I announce that I'm going to bed, will you stop?"

She shook her head as she continued to sing "diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid...".

"So, the only way you'll stop is if I admit that the alleged kiss happened?" She nodded. "Great. Well, why don't you change the tune then? I'll stand some Green Day..." Izzy responded to his request by switching to some 80's song.

"Di-di-di-did, di-did, di-did! Di-did-di-did-di-did!"

"I don't recall Green Day sounding like The Waitresses... I suppose I could have confused the two, forty-year-old pop and grunge sound quite similar," he said dryly.

"Did-di-did!"

Another four hours, and Izzy was now on something that sounded suspiciously like Justin Bieber. Noah was by now able to completely ignore her, the 'dids' like a sort of ringing in his ears that he'd lived with for years, it seemed. He was heading to his room; he knew Izzy would still bother him, but it was midnight, he really needed some sleep.

"Noah! Did you even hear me?" Izzy had stopped her chorus of 'dids'- incredible lucky break for Noah.

"Your 'did' song all day? I still hear it ringing in my ears. Thanks a lot."

"Ooh, you're welcome! I knew you secretly loved it! But that's not what I meant. Did you hear what I said after that? Obviously not!"

"What, 'did you even hear me'?"

"No, I asked you if you wanted to go out with me!"

"Oh. Wait, _what_?"

"You know, go to a parking lot, park the car, make out, spy on people, play pranks on old dudes, make out again, then go to bed!"

"I know what a date is!"

"Well, do you want to go on one? Sheesh, you really do need to learn how to answer questions!"

"I- I have no comment on that last bit. As for going out with you... well... why?"

"Because I like you. Duhhh."

"What about Owen?"

"He shoved me in front of a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a HOOK! I wouldn't be asking you out if I wasn't single, you know!"

"Hm. Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He instantly regretted that statement. Not accepting, he realized right then that Izzy hadn't been strangled the previous day simply because he loved her and couldn't hurt her. If it was anyone else- Harold, Cody, Bridgette- anyone- they would be lying in the infirmary right about now. No, he regretted the exact way he stated it... 'it wouldn't hurt'. Izzy had a reputation for hoofing guys in the kiwis on dates. Often.

"Yay! When do you want to go?"  
>"You ask me out without a date in mind?"<p>

"Hey, at least I know what we're doing!"

He wasn't sure spying on people and playing pranks on old dudes was really his idea of fun, but it wouldn't hurt any non-kiwi parts of his body to try... right?

"I don't have anything planned."

"So, 7 pm tomorrow- technically later today- then?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>It was her first date where she got to choose everything. Izzy knew that Noah would have nothing in mind- it was his first date ever! She'd dated many guys, but Justin had always insisted on simply staring at him (the reason their relationship lasted a whole fourteen minutes), and she and Owen had only dated on the show- not too many options for dates there.<p>

This was her idea of a perfect date. Just making out and having fun! (Wasn't that what dates where supposed to be all about?) She wore her favorite clothes for the occasion- also known as the clothes she wore every single day on the show.

Noah didn't know he was supposed to wear anything special, or even brush his hair better than usual. If it had been any other girl, he probably would've been dumped on the spot showing up in the same type of clothes he usually wore and messed up hair. But this was Izzy- also known as the crazy girl. She looked pretty wild herself.

"Hey Noah! Which parking lot are we going to?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, there's a law against parking in fast-food places, so that's out."

"The post office?"

"Brilliant! I knew you were smart!"

Silently, Noah thought 'so did I'.

"Come on- oh, you have a license, right?"

"Of course I do, do I look like someone who doesn't know how to drive?"

"Hm... yeah. Anyway, I don't have mine," (No surprise, Noah muttered) "-so I can't drive."

"The post office it is, then."

Shortly after leaving, Izzy and Noah arrived in the parking lot of the post office. Noah parked them in a regular spot, despite Izzy's insisting that they take up three. "We don't want to get in trouble with the law," Noah said, ignoring her remark about not caring about the law.

"So..." Izzy smirked. "You wanna make out?"  
>She felt his lips press against his. Despite this being Noah's first date, it was not his first kiss. He did not hesitate to explore her mouth, wrapping his arms around her. They lay in the back seat, and soon rolled onto the floor thanks to a lack of room. Izzy broke apart then, laughing at their misfortune.<p>

After they'd fought their way out of the narrow space in between the two rows of seats, Izzy decided it was time to spy on the young woman getting out of her car. "She looks like a girl who'll be going to a sick party tonight!"

Closer inspection revealed that the woman was very watchful. "What are you staring at?" She'd demanded, causing Izzy to drag Noah to the car and shove him inside.

"Looks like we'd better go somewhere else! Why not... ooh, I know!"

"Should I be scared?"

"Timmy's!"

"Tim Horton's, you mean?"

"Oh come on Noah, only boring people call Timmy's that!"

"I am not boring."

"Of course you are! You're my boring guy..."

"Thanks?"

"You're supposed to say something romantic!" She stage-whispered.

"And you, dear Izzy, are my crazy woman," he put a lustful look on his face.

"Ooh, you'd make a great actor!"

"Well-" he was going to say he wasn't 100% acting, but decided against it. "You said only one word in a whole day. That takes skill."

"Oh, it was nothing!"

Noah decided at the last moment not to go to, as Izzy called it, Timmy's. He instead took a left and ended up at Walmart.

"Walmart! There's so many people here that make me look sane!"

"Seriously?"

"I've seen people in their pajamas here! And I've also seen this one guy who had, like, a tank top and shorts on in December!"

"Maybe he can't feel the cold..." Noah suggested skeptically.

"I think he just wanted the attention."

"I never saw him, but maybe."

"Oh my gosh, look at that guy!"

Izzy was pointing to an old, bald man. He was putting away one of those electric scooters they have in the store as he left Walmart. The man had a single bag in his hand. It contained a case of Mountain Dew and a package of Redvines.

"What about him?"

"He has Redvines!"

"The red licorice? I don't see what the big deal is."

"Haven't you ever seen AVPM?"

"Haven't I ever seen _what_?"

"I'll need to convert you to Starkidism."  
>"Please tell me it's something sane."<p>

"Oh, it's sane alright. It's got a bunch of gingers and racists singing."

"...Great."

Izzy grabbed a Walmart receipt from her pocket. Noah had no idea why she had it, but she did. Before he could lecture her on the importance of following the law, she ran up behind the man and took his receipt from the top of his bag, slipping her own old one into it.

"What the heck was that for?"

"It was so fun!"

She suddenly grabbed him and started to make out with him. Noah's anger quickly subsided as he melted into her.

An old woman's purse interrupted their bonding moment.

"Gah, get a room! Ye young whippersnappers, always showing, hmph, public affection. Why, in _my _day, men courted ladies with roses!"

Noah blushed, but Izzy just burst into laughter. "I've always wanted to be hit with an old woman's purse!"

No matter how many times he'd protested against Izzy's antics, Noah had to admit he enjoyed their date. As for Izzy...

Well, it was the best date she'd ever had!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, Nizzy is always a great laugh XD Well, what do you think? :) 1 review=1 virtual pack of Redvines XP**


End file.
